1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to medical training devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved suture training device wherein the same is arranged to permit training in medical suturing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suture devices of various types to assist in suturing are exemplified in the prior art by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,950,285; 4,901,721; and a method of suturing as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,301.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for a medical device to provide for practicing of suturing in medical training and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.